The Half-Blood Spy
by a moon's shadow
Summary: Born between two enemy clans, Swanpaw has lived as an orphaned half-blood and been discriminated for it. But when her clan offers a spy job in the rival clans camp for redemption she has hope to finally prove herself. Ancient secrets are unveiled and hearts are broken as Swanpaw becomes torn between the two clans she could call home. (DISCLAIMER: COVER ART IS NOT MINE)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Where Do I Belong

So I've been gone from fanfic for a long time and I abandoned this story that everyone seemed to love, so recently I decided to pick the story up again. But I'm also going to redo the chapters because my writing skills have very much improved since I last posted. Trust me. Okay, here you are.

"Runt," He hissed into my ear.

I flicked my ear back, my whiskers started shaking involuntarily from fear. They could tear me to shreds and totally get away with it. I mean it's not like anyone would do anything.

Him and his behind him, took a threatening step forward, my tail bumping against the tree trunk. I gulped, scared of what would happen next. My heart beat faster than I could register, my veins were pulsing, generating fear throughout my body.

I whimpered under Pikepaw's glare as he advanced on me. Scars from previous encounters burned underneath my pelt. I didn't want that to happen again, I wouldn't stand for this anymore. I stood taller and suddenly as I did so, something flashed in his amber eyes. I peered closer, was that fear? or regret? or was I just going completely insane? Whatever it was it made him vulnerable and I was going to use it against him.

A sudden course of strength surged through my veins and I took a step forward, claws unsheathed. The look flashed in his eyes again, this time it was clear to see exactly what it was; Fear. He scrambled a step backward as his eyes flickered down to my claws, long and sharp.

"Don't talk to me ever again,"

I looked into his amber eyes clinging to any vulnerable emotion that he allowed himself to show.

He struggled for words while his sidekicks backed away slowly. I realized I had done enough damage to his ego and with a nod, at him, I pranced away leaving him dumbfounded.

With my head held high, but still avoiding the suspicious glances of my clanmates, I padded toward the towering fresh kill pile. My stomach rumbled hungrily, I couldn't remember the last time I had eaten. I took the first fish off the slimy pile which happened to be a trout, one of my least favorite fish.

As I looked doubtfully at the fish between my paws my stomach rumbled loudly signaling that it didn't matter what fish I had, I just needed some kind of food in my stomach. I bit into the bland slimy fish and cold blood streamed into my mouth. I shivered almost gagging. Right now I would love to bite into some warm rabbit.

A familiar scent wafted into my nose and I flicked my tail acknowledging his presence.  
"I thought you hated trout." his voice purred as he sat down next to me.  
"I do." I sighed. "Hunger makes you do crazy things."

Pebblepaw chucked, his silky voice purring in my ear. The hairs on my neck rose, his voice almost tickling me. Pebblepaw stood as he grabbed his own fish from the pile and joined my side once again. I smiled into my fish glad to have his company.

If it wasn't obvious yet, I was in love with Pebblepaw. He had been my best friend since the nursery and he was always there to pick me up and defend me when I was bullied or in trouble for things I didn't do. There wasn't one flaw about him that anyone could see. He was far too perfect for me but I still tried.

"I saw how you handled Pikepaw." He stated with a mouth full of fish.  
"Yeah?"  
"That was pretty impressive."  
"Thanks," I purred through my trout and smiled. It was nice to be praised for once I suppose.

"Do you think he'll stop?" I asked, looking at him out of the corner of my eye. Pebblepaw chuckled softly.  
"I don't think Pikepaw will stop for anything, but he will back off for at least a little now." I mewed my agreement, hoping the "backing off part" was true because Starclan knows I could use a break from all the constant tormenting.

I finished my last bite of trout and stood to leave. I glanced at Pebblepaw once more and turned towards the apprentice den to retreat and relax until my mentor needed me. "Wait!" Pebblepaw shouted. I whirled around in surprise.  
"What do you need Pebblepaw?" I asked padding quietly closer to him once again.  
"Can you stay?" He asked, his crystal blue eyes pleading. "For a little while maybe? I don't want to be alone."

I smiled softly and sat down next to him, our bodies touching. We stayed like that for what seemed like minutes but was probably an hour or so, and we talked about everything. I told him everything. Well I mean not everything, I had never told him how I felt or nor will I ever.

A comfortable silence overcame us, a soothing one. I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed.

"What's wrong?" He asked.  
"I don't know, its just I feel like there's this hole in me. Like something in my life is missing and there's nothing I can do to fix it."  
"Sometimes I feel like that too, but when I'm with you, it all just goes away." I lifted my head from his shoulder and looked puzzlingly into his eyes. My heart was beating faster with every breath. Was this his way of finally professing his love to me?  
"You make me forget about all the worries and stress in my life whenever we talk, it just distracts me from everything."  
"Yeah me too," I responded, a piece of me disappointed there was nothing more he had to add to that statement.

Suddenly a voice interrupted; "All those old enough to swim, join beneath High Rock for a clan meeting!"

"Oh boy," I huffed glancing at Pebblepaw who rolled his eyes in annoyance. As we both gathered beneath our clan leader, Tidestar. I couldn't help but note how nervous and anxious Clearpool, his deputy seemed. Clearpool was never nervous. My heart pounded, what could be so horrible that even Clearpool the fearless couldn't fathom to take in.

Others packed in around us and I ducked my head as I received many burning, hate-filled stares. I scooted closer to Pebblepaw, our pelts now brushing together. I needed his comfort more than anything right now.  
"Recently my deputy, Clearpool and I have devised a brilliant plan to finally win and end this war with Windclan," Tidestar announced, his muscles rippling underneath his dark fur as he paced the length of the High Rock.

Murmurs spread through the crowd like wildfire. What could it possibly be this time?

"We have decided to send a spy into the camps of Windclan," Clearpool called out impatiently as if she was dying for this to over with. An uproar arose in the crowd below them.

"Is that even allowed?"  
"Who will complete the job?"  
"Can it really end the war?"

I looked at Pebblepaw in panic mode. He gave me a soothing look and licked the top of my head. That was all I needed. My heart rate slowed to normal and I stared once again up at the leader.  
"Who will be chosen for the job, Tidestar?"  
"I'm glad you asked, Shimmerpelt." He mused, smiling wickedly. He gazed upon the clan below him, letting the suspense build and it was, building in the air around us.

"Swanpaw." His voice rang.

My knees buckled from beneath me and I fell to the sandy floor the only thing breaking my fall was Pebblepaw.  
"It's going to be ok." He repeated. In and out, I took deep breaths as my heart pounded loudly in my chest. The fur on the back of my neck shivered with anger and fear. This was a whole new level of torture.

Pebblepaw helped me stand once again and raised my eyes to Tidestar. The look of satisfaction that stood on his face was utterly mortifying, how could someone be so careless about other cat's feelings like that?

"Why?" I managed to croak out.  
"We all know you need to prove yourself to us, not Windclan, and this is the perfect opportunity to do so. You really should be more excited." He mocked, his voice smooth.

Anger, as I'd never felt before, surged through my veins and boiled my blood. Had Pebblepaw not have been there, the River would have run red.

"I need a minute," I whispered to Pebblepaw as I whipped around and ran from camp.

I didn't stop running until I stood at the top of the small cliff I had discovered that overlooked the moors. I sat and inhaled the sweet scent of the moor's breeze. It had always called me, the rolling hills, the tall fresh grass, the way the wind felt as it whipped through my fur as I ran.

I had always felt like I belonged there, here and now I finally got the chance to maybe have a shot at doing that, belonging. But I never thought I would be going there under these circumstances. But I knew the real reason why I had been chosen, my parents.

My parents had been in love from the first time they laid eyes on each other. It didn't matter to them that they were from different clans, my dad from Riverclan and my mom from Windclan, they hardly paid attention to that aspect. They would meet on the border every night possible and count the stars in the dark night sky.

One night, my mother came to my father with good news. "I'm expecting your kits," she told him happily. I think it was fair to say my father was more excited than my mother. Or at least that's what he told me.  
Moons later, she entered into kit birth. My father told me there was so much blood and that she was in so much pain it was hard for him to stand there on the border where you could practically hear her screams from.

He couldn't take it anymore, in he bounded into the territory of an enemy clan. But he wasn't thinking about that, nor did he care. All that mattered was Juniperberry and me. He burst into Windclan's camp out of breath, no one dared to attack him, they all knew who he was here for and who he was.  
"Where is she?" he asked Juniperberry's brother. Without saying a word he led him into the nursery where she lay in a pool of blood with me in the center of it. He looked into her eyes and he could see the light fading from them quickly.

He rushed to her side and told her to stay a little longer, that she would live and watch their kit grow old, that he would move to Windclan forever if it meant being with her. She slowly smiled and looked up at his tear-streaked face.

"Stormbreeze, I will love you forever and ever until eternity, but I cannot be here, you will stay here longer, you will live to watch our kit grow old, you will stay in Riverclan and teach our kit the ways of them, and you will protect her at all costs."

"Please don't leave." He sobbed. He couldn't imagine life without her in it. She nuzzled his cheek and lapped at his tears.  
"But I must," her voice still smooth as silk. "She will be named Swankit."

And with that, she died in my father's paws. He did what Juniperberry had wanted and brought me back to Riverclan with him. They took me in but news spread fast amongst the clans and it wasn't long before they figured out who my mother was. They always gave me looks of suspicion and hate and it only worsened when my father didn't come home from a battle between the two clans.

I had been told I was a splitting image of my mother, I had her legs, her pelt, and her spirit. The only thing I had from my father was my bright amber eyes.

"Swanpaw!" Pebblepaw called from behind me. I hung my head lower as he approached. "It's going to be alright," he told me, nudging my chin upwards.  
"You always say that," I told him. I looked out over the moor and took in its peacefulness and placid scenery. "But I'm not sure it will be ok this time." I turned my head towards him. I watched his face fall. I know how hard he tried to be my beacon of light in the darkness but somethings even he couldn't make seem better.

We sat there, overlooking the world before us for a while. "We should get back to camp," I said finally. He nodded and we padded back to camp silently.

"Are you going to do it?" He asked me once we reached the outskirts of the camp.  
"I don't think I have much of a choice," A pause.  
"You always said the moorlands seem to call to you, right? Maybe the moors, Windclan, " I shrugged. He had a point but he was only somewhat right.

"Believe it or not, I don't want you to leave." Clearpool murmured as we stood at the border of Windclan. The sun had just dipped below the horizon and darkness was filling the sky. I snorted, I didn't want her pity or anything else she had to offer. "Let's just get this over with, shall we?"

She obliged, dropping the poppy seeds by my paws and backing away. I lapped them all up, the drowsiness washing over me almost immediately. I padded over to the mossy ground, following Tidestar's instructions, I rolled in the moss, covering my scent and my pelt shine in one roll. Dirt clung to my fur and I didn't dare to shake it out. The more rugged I looked the better.

"Good luck Swanpaw." Clearpool meowed ducking her head to me. I rolled my eyes, there she goes again, acting like some kind of saint. I crossed the border and stood on Windclan's side. I looked back at her, something about her seemed so familiar but I couldn't quite place it. Shaking my head I focused on the journey in front of me and onwards I walked.

My paws felt like badgers as they dragged on the ground behind me. I could feel myself slowly slipping away from reality. My eyelids sank lower and lower while the moon rose higher and finally I closed my eyes and fell to the ground with a thud. And the soothing darkness crashed over me like a wave.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

New Home

My eyes snapped open and slowly adjusted to the surrounding darkness. I suddenly felt a drowsiness so heavy it felt as if I had been asleep for many many moons. I squinted into the darkness, looking for anything familiar or recognizable. Panic rose in my throat suddenly and harshly as soon as I realized I wasn't in any place that I recognized, meaning I wasn't home in Riverclan. Moss clung to my fur as I rolled over on my side and eased myself to a standing position.

I took in my surroundings. Whatever den or place I was in, it was cool, not cold but not warm, just in the middle. I took a deep breath in and smelled the air. Almost every scent I should have been smelling was covered up by the thick moist musty smell that filled the air. I twitched my whiskers, trying to look for anything else that might lead me to figure out where exactly I was.

My eyes scanned the space once more. Squinting into the darkness I saw little herbs and leaves scattered on the floor to my right and a trickling spring to my left. It was now quite obvious where I was; I was in a medicine den in another Clan. Hopefully the Clan I was supposed to be spying on.

I padded around the perimeter of the den, the cold stone prickling against my paws. A crack in the center of the celling allowed for some rays of light to enter the dark, as well as the entrance to the den. Vines crept along the walls and hung from the celling, tickling the tips of my ears as I inspected the den. Another moss bed was adjacent to mine but on the other side of the den, and it looked as if someone hadn't slept on it in moons.

Splotches and pools of blood had stained the stone floor, most likely injured warriors from the ongoing war I was trying to stop. It was awful how many souls were being sent up to StarClan for fighting in the horrible unreasonable war. I don't think I could recall someone back home in RiverClan that had both parents.

Pebblepaw had lost his mom in the war as well as many others. If someone had both parents and where an apprentice, they were envied. But no one envied the kit who had lost both parents in a matter of moons.

Shaking the thoughts from my head I continued to investigate. There was nothing left to look at but a couple cobwebs that clung to the corners of the den. I knew those were used to stop bleeding, both sides of the war need a lot of those.

As my eyes swept the den for anything more, shadows flickered against the walls and voiced echoed loudly in the den, bouncing off every wall and weaving into my ears. My eyes averted to the entrance where two silhouettes stood, walking closer slowly.

One silhouette was smaller and lither than the other, judging from her small feminine voice, she was about my age. The other was broad and much taller than the she-cat. His voice was deep, soothing and quiet, like he was whispering a secret to the other. My guess was the smaller one was the medicine cat while the other was the leader of the clan.

As they approached, their voices quieted as I felt their eyes fall upon me. Remembering my purpose, I crouched into a ball and bristled my fur to show them I was scared. They exchanged a glance before padding over to me slowly.

"Who are you?" I asked quietly, still putting on the nervous, scared act.

"My name is Rosepaw." The small she-cat meowed. "This is Windstorm." She continued, gesturing to the tom as he dipped his head to me. "Where am I?" "You're in Windclan camp, in the medicine den where you have been resting for the past day." Windstorm explained, his deep voice reminding me of the sweet, soothing winds of the moor. "What exactly happened to me?" I asked, relaxing my muscles a little. "Last night, our border patrol found you a little ways away from camp. You were battered and tired and didn't even move when they picked you up and brought you here. Whatever you had gone through, it must have left you quite exhausted because you slept the whole day as it is dusk now." Windstorm nodded outside at the dimming light that was turning the den we sat in a deep golden color. I sat in silence as if processing the information that was just spoken to me.

"What actually happened to you? If you don't mind me asking." Rosepaw pried. Obviously we had anticipated them asking this and had created a scenario that was believable and not too complex. I just hoped that I didn't screw up and it was already over. I could hardly fathom what RiverClan would do to me if I returned a day later with nothing.

Taking a deep breath, I started.

"My mother died during my birth. My father raised me. We avoided the Clans, Rogues and Loners. We had heard from others that they were dangerous and blood thirsty cats. We also avoided the Kittypets and Twolegs in fear of being separated. We never had a home, we just roamed the lands as if they were our own. And they were, he used to always say "The world is our home." And that we couldn't ask for much more."

"One morning I woke up on the border of the forest, and I saw a squirrel. He was perched on a stump, back to me. It was perfect. We hadn't eaten in a couple of days and I wanted to surprise my him. So I went after it when it took off. I didn't realize I had crossed the border into the Clans land. I pretty much in the middle of all the forest land by the time I caught him. But as I was leaving I was suddenly attacked by three RiverClan warriors. I thought I would die, but that's when my father showed up. He tried to fight them off so that I could escape. But his frail body was nothing compared to the strong, well-fed warriors. They killed him right in front of me."

"They took me back to their camp and kept me hidden away in a hole. They fed me well but I never saw the light of day for what seemed like moons. Finally some apprentice took enough pity on me to help me escape to one of their borders. I ran as far away from there as I could, and I guess this is where that got me." I finished my tragic untruthful tale and blinked away fake tears I had surprised myself by making.

Windstorm exchanged another quick glance with the medicine cat apprentice. He flashed me a pitying look that made my heart ache. I can't believe I was actually manipulating these cats feelings like this. It made me feel horrible. But I knew I had to do this, and I had to prove myself to my Clan and make them trust me once and for all.

"I'm sorry they did this to you, I promise we won't. Riverclan is the worst of us all, they are constantly doing wrong and causing harm to others. They're rule breakers, which is why we are at war with them. And we have been for many many moons, dating farther back than any of our oldest elders were born." Windstorm explained and I nodded cautiously. "What did they do to you? I mean it sounds like they did something to you personally to make you despise them so much." I said praying to Starclan I didn't seem like I was overstepping. I figured he didn't know as we didn't either but if I didn't ask it might seem a little suspicious, and besides, what's the harm in asking?

"They didn't do anything personally, but it was personal to the clan. You see a couple moons before we started the war with Windclan in the first place, a reason developed." Windstorm started much to my surprise. Did they actually know the reason why there was a war? How was that even possible?

"There was an evil presence that quickly became a danger to the Clans and our home. Her name was Shadow. She had powers beyond any cats understanding and was a ruthless cat who would stop at nothing to get what she wanted, the Clans and their power. A moon after terrorizing the Clans and making them fear her, she gave them an option. To leave their home or stay and face her wrath,"

"The leaders had a meeting. All the Clans agreed that it would be best for everyone to leave the area for good and never return in fear of loosing their lives in the battle against Shadow. All the Clans agreed on this except for one, Windclan. Our leader then, Mothstar believed strongly that if they left, Shadow wouldn't stop there, she would follow the Clans where ever they went because it was not the land she wanted. She wanted the power and she would never get that until she destroyed the Clans."

"She knew it would be best for the future if they stopped her right then and there. The Riverclan leader was boiling with rage that she would defy the votes and jeopardize his life. So he, Creekstar, took Mothstar hostage and tortured her until she agreed to vote to leave and never come back." Windstorm finished and I frowned. Why had Riverclan not told the story if it was remembered?

"We've been at war with them ever since we arrived in the New Place" The medicine cat apprentice finished. My face filled with disgust and betrayal. Obviously the reason the war had started had not been forgot as we had been told when we were kits.

Had they really forgotten or were just saying that because if they knew the real reason, we would turn on the Clan? Did anyone except Tidestar know the truth? Or was it just his dirty little secret he loved to keep from his clanmates. How would the Clan react if I told them the truth?

The questions remained in my head as the pair stared at me as a blank emotion crossed my face. Suddenly I snapped back to life and remembered my character. "I wouldn't put it past them to do such a thing." I said through my teeth. "Riverclan has, again and again, proved that they haven't changed, especially with Tidestar in the rule." Windstorm snarled fiercely. A part of me wanted to defend my clanmates, they didn't know the truth. But if I was being honest with myself, I didn't think they would change their minds if they did know.

"How are you going to defeat them?" I asked, prying a little. I was there to spy after all. But after learning what I just learned I wasn't sure I wanted to continue doing this for a Clan of liars. Windstorm glanced at Rosepaw. "We don't really know yet, we were hoping maybe you learned something while you were there?" I shook my head and sighed, unfortunately I was now in a difficult position. "I cant think of anything right now, my memories are a little foggy, but I'll let you know if I think of anything." The lies were slipping out easier and easier and I wasn't really sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

Windstorm nodded and gave a little sigh of disappointment. "I understand." He stood to leave. "I almost forgot to ask, what is your name?" he asked suddenly. "Swan-" I responded almost instinctively replying with my real name, which would've blown my cover. He nodded and left with that. Frowning I turned to Rosepaw. "Is he alright?" I asked. "I mean I'm sorry if I'm being forward but he seems… sad,"

Rosepaw smiled solemnly. "Windstorm lost his sister 8 moons ago. She died giving kit birth. She was his best friend and the only family he had left… Her daughter was a half-blood, taken back to her father's Clan; Windstorm never got to meet her. He never even knew her name."

My blood froze. If it was a coincidence, it would be an uncanny coincidence. That's why he felt so familiar to me. An aching homey feeling that I knew him, that we were connected somehow even though we had just met each other a couple minutes ago. Windstorm was my kin, my mothers brother. The only living piece that my mother still lived inside of.

"That's horrible." I whispered hoarsely. I had to know. "What was his sisters name? Maybe I've heard of her somewhere."

"Juniperberry."

The air was sucked out of my lungs. Although I knew there was no way in Starclan it was a coincidence, it was still shocking to hear her name coming from someone I barley knew. Blinking away my shock, I shook my head to indicate that I didn't know who she was.

"I bet you're hungry, aren't you?" She mewed after studying me for a couple uncomfortable moments. I nodded, realizing that I actually was and that my last meal seemed like moons ago. "I'll go get us some fresh prey." She stood and swept out of the den.

And with that I was left alone with my thoughts. And I was glad, if I hadn't had any time to absord all of the information, I probably would've exploded. There was so many life altering details I had learned in a matter of minutes and it was all so overwhelming.

I wanted to tell Windstorm terribly that I was his long lost kin, but if I did it would risk the entire mission itself. And speaking of mssions, did I even want to keep serving a Clan that had done something so horrible and lied about it? I wanted to stop but if I did where would be my home? Would I become like the character I have lied is my idenity? Roam the lands with no place to call home, starving most nights? I didn't- I didn't know what to do. There were so many impossible decisions.

And what about Shadow?

Was Mothstar right? Would she follow us where ever we went? What if she was amongst us right now, waiting for the right time to strike?

 ** **Sorry this chapter is short, I wanted to keep it short hehe.****

 ** **QOTC: (question of the chapter) If you could describe Shadow's appearance what do you think she would look like?****


End file.
